


The Complations of A True Loves Kiss

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, How is Davids true love?, I dont want to spolied to much, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not spelled Checked, Secrets, True Love's Kiss, Writing for Fun, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: Emmas father gets under a true loves spell but Snow can not wake him with a true loves kiss.How should she do and was has actually happened in the Charming relationship?She always thought that their relationship was perfect. Seems like she was wrong...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 28





	The Complations of A True Loves Kiss

Emma Swan could not understand what had just happened. Well, she knew what had happened. Her father had just been cast under a true love kiss spell, again. The thing was that

when her mother had kissed her father he did not weak up wish was the thing that she did not understand. She had always thought that her parent marriage was great. They were 

actually the reason why she had so high expectations on her own relationships. Because her parents marriage was perfect or not as perfect as she had thought. Directly after the 

kiss, she had asked her mother why her father wasn’t waking up but she had just walked away. Emma felt that it was something that she had missed or information she had not 

gotten. Although she was not the sheriff of Storybrooke for nothing and began to search for information. Killian had asked if she needed his help on the case but she had kindly 

declined. She did not feel she wanted the pirate seeking in her parents relationship. Well, she was, to be honest, but best keep out as many people as possible. Wish was not as 

easy at is sound. Because many friends of her parents were getting worried when the had not seemed Prince Charming for two days. Emma had told them that he was under a 

completed course. She ha also gotten into a fight with Regina last night when she had said: 

“They do not love dovey with each other anymore.” She had shouted a bit or a lot at Regina that night and walked home in tires because as she put it so nicely that night

“YOU DONT KNOW MY PARENTS.” 

“BANG!!” Emma looks around to see what distracted her from her thinking. On the outer side of her desk stands her son, Henry. In front of her is the storybook laying on her desk. 

“Henry, I have not time for…” 

“Mom, just look at this.” The pages that was up was when Emma waked up Henry the with a true loves kiss. 

“Henry, I know the story. I have looked it over many times.” 

“ I know, but he perhaps just love someone else more… like You”

“But they were true love. Henry, true love. The kiss should have worked” 

“That does not change the fact that grandpa is still under a sleeping course that my grandmother can not break ” 

“What do you want me to do? Find his true love?”

“Exactly. ” 

“Henry, we…” Emma just looked at Henry. “Did you say that I could break the course.” 

“It was the first thing I said but, Yes. ” Emma smiled for herself. Take that Regina my parents still love Dovey for each other. 

“Okay, then we don’t have any time to lose.” 

“ That really good news.” They both look at Kilian that stood in the doorway “ I did not meet to eavesdrop, sorry. I just needed you to seance these papers. Do you need some assistants in something, Miss Swan? With the Charming, case? I think I need some change in sensory” asked Hook giving her the paper. 

“No, I think we can fix this, right kiddo?”

“Yeah, thanks anyway, Hook.” Emma and Henry got up and took their jackets.

“I will seance it when I have read through it. But have fun with the paperwork.” and so they were gone. They got out on the street and began to walk. Her parents lived near the station so it was not necessary to take the car. 

“So, how is Regina?” 

“Pissed at you. You really need to talk with her, Mom.”

“It can wait. I will talk with her after we have broken my dads spell.” 

“Good.” They got up the stair and step in Charmings apartment. Snow White was at her work but luckily Emma had a spear key. When they stood in front of the bed she saw her father lay so still with a smile on his face. Here goes nothing she thought and kiss him on the forehead but nothing happened. 

“Your turn, kiddo.” She looked intensely on her father. Like she could wake him up with just a look. But when Henry kissed her father on the forehead nothing happened. 

“This can not be, right? Something should have happened right now. Why is nothing happening?” As in on cue, Snow White comes through the door. 

“Mom, why is he not waking up?” 

“Well, he too you to, Emma.”

“Mom.” 

“...” 

“What’s going on? Why is Dad not waking up?” Snow White stroke her neck. 

“You perhaps want to sit down.” She said and pointed at the sofa. 

“What is going on, MOM?

“Me and your father decided to have an open relationship.”She hold for Henrys ears. 

“YOU WHAT?” Emma said in shock.

“Meeting other people... “ 

“I know, what it means.” she snapped.

“I am afraid we fall out of love with each other, dear...”

“BUt.. but..” 

“Do you know who the person he loves is?” Henry asked. 

“Sorry, dear.” Emma was totally lost. Her parents had an open relationship and we’re not in love with each other anymore. How could she have missed that? But that meant Regina was right. And what had she done? Shouted at her, told her she was wrong and then walked away and slept at the station. Which she understands now, that she had overreacted. This was really bad…

“I need to go.” 

“Are you okay, Emma?”

“I am, I just need to do something important.” and so she ran off the Mills house. She opens the door with her key. How could she be such an idiot? This was also the word she said when she steps into Regina’s office. Three pers of eyes look up at her. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Regina said and dragged Emma out of the office.

“What are you doing here?” hissed Regina. 

“You were right. I was wrong. I really overreacted I am sorry. I just was so scared of you being right. I …” Emma was cut off with a kiss. That got deeper, really quickly and when they broke apart they were both out of breath. 

“You are forgiven.” Regina smiled and Emma kissed her again.

“Emma, I really need to get back to work. But I help you with Charming when I am done around…” She looked down at her clock “Seven.”]

“See you soon,” Emma said and kissed her again. 

><  
At seven pm Regina got out of her office and got to the kitchen. IN the kitchen was a fancy lunch and her family waiting. 

“Right on time as always,” Emma said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After that the began to eat. They talked about Emmas father and came up with a searching spell to find 

Prince Charmings true love. Regina tried to convince Emma that they could do it next morning but it did not go well. So when they had eaten up they cast the spell and began to 

Search for Prince Charmings true love. The searching spell was to really follow a butterfly that would land on Davids true love. After some time looking the came to the station. 

“This is hopeless, we have looked everywhere. ANd not anything. Emma sat down at the chair. Henry lay down on the sofa.

“It is not much we can dooo, Mom. I am sorry,” said Henry sleepily.

“Oh, don’t be. We always find a way.” Henry nodded and soon drifted away. 

“I should perhaps get him home,” said Regina concerned. 

“Yeah, it sounds…” Emma looked frozen. Regina follow Emmas geez and saw the butterfly sitting on Hooks office door. 

“Do you think…” Regina started but Emma got to the door and open it. The butterfly flew in and landed at Killians head. 

“YOU?!” Emma said. Killian looked up in confusion. “Pardon me?”

“You and my Dad.” Killian got more red then a tomato in the face and also looked as a dear caught by the headlight at the same time. Emma opens her mouth again to say something but Regina lays a hand on her arm and said. 

“Emma, you can ask him later. It is better if we break the course first. ”

“What have I to do with this if I may ask?” Kilian ask. 

“My father has not wakened up because you have not kissed him, yet.” Emma snapped. 

“But I thought that you…” 

“Well, you thought wrong then,” Regina said and look at them. “Well as I said. Time to break the course.” and so the where all in the Charmings apartment. In the bed lay David alone still asleep. Kilian just looked at them but before he could say anything, Regina said:

“Kiss him, already. We do not have all night.” Killian nodded and slowly waked to David. Emma could see how he was checking when he sat down at the bed beside her father. Killian swallowed and then kissed David on the mouth. They waited and waited. But nothing seems to happen. 

“I am sorry. I don’t think I am his true love after all…” Killian said and looked up at The Swan-Mills family. 

“Well, I think you are wrong about that,” Regina said and smiled. Hook turned around and saw David looking at him with his puppy eyes. 

“David,” Hook said and smiled. 

“Kilian.” Her dad said with tears in his eyes. 

“OMG! KISS ALREADY.” Regina said and so they did. Regina looks at Emma that was red in the face. 

“Should we leave the teenagers alone?” Regina asked her.

“That sound like a great idea.” She turn two her Dad. “Regina, Henry and I will be going. But we will talk with you two, tomorrow.” And they really need to, but tomorrow. Know, all Emma wanted to do was to fall asleep in Reginas arms. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
